Field of the Invention
The present application relates to shaft driven systems. In particular, the present application relates to shaft driven systems associated with multiple rotors.
Description of Related Art
Some helicopters are configured as tiltrotor aircraft comprising multiple primary rotors. In some cases the rotors of the tiltrotor aircraft can be exposed to different environmental conditions, such as, but not limited to, asymmetrical gusts of wind. In cases where the rotors are connected to a shared gearbox, the gearbox, interconnecting shafts, and/or other rotor components can be exposed to torques in excess of working limits so that they require inspection, repair, and/or replacement.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.